HCFC-based refrigerants such as R22, which are stable components and composed of hydrogen, chlorine, fluorine and carbon are currently utilized in an air conditioner.
However, HCFC-based refrigerants rise into the stratosphere and deplete ozone, leading to the depletion of the ozone layer.
In recent years, HFC-based refrigerants begin to be utilized as alternative refrigerants of HCFCs, but these HFC-based refrigerants have the nature for facilitating the global warming.
Therefore, a study is started to employ HC-based refrigerant which does not destroy the ozone layer or largely affect the global warming.
However, since this HC-based refrigerant is flammable, it is necessary to prevent explosion or ignition so as to ensure the safety.
Especially, if a large amount of the flammable refrigerant leaks while the apparatus having the refrigeration cycle is transported or kept in custody, there is a danger of accident such as explosion or ignition.
In order to solve such a problem, it is proposed to charge non-flammable gas into the refrigeration cycle while the apparatus having the refrigeration cycle is transported or kept in custody (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.H9-229522)
However, if the non-flammable gas is charged in the refrigeration cycle, when the apparatus having the refrigeration cycle is installed, the non-flammable gas must be removed by evacuation. If the refrigerant is charged in a state where the non-flammable gas remains, there is a problem that the performance of the refrigeration cycle is deteriorated when it is used.
Thereupon, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for taking custody of, transporting and installing an apparatus having a refrigeration cycle in which safety is assured when the apparatus having the refrigeration cycle is being transported or kept in custody, the disposing operation saves the time or trouble, or can more easily or simply, and a problem such as deterioration of performance is not generated.